


Above

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Criminal Improv Series - Criminal Improv Comedy
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Superficially has very little to do with the prompt/title. even on close inspection it's not very clear. Mention of death by goose (which is definitely the name of my really shit parody metal band)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Above

**Author's Note:**

> Superficially has very little to do with the prompt/title. even on close inspection it's not very clear. Mention of death by goose (which is definitely the name of my really shit parody metal band)

There’s a new detective sent from Oxford, apparently someone above the DI found it suspicious that DI Green disappeared for six months then died from Goose related injuries and sent another person to investigate the spate of murders. They have no information; helpfully DI Green left them no notes and the previous police team had been struck off for dossing about for six months and not finding any evidence. Another detective had been ordered by a very drunk judge to find out who murdered Janet Stapleton, Julie and Judith Ford, not that Brian, Lydia or Margot were going to help.


End file.
